Los deseos de Theo
by Mirelle Sky
Summary: Theo finalmente ganó y consiguió todo lo que deseaba. Pero quizá no era tan satisfactorio como había esperado. Theo!centric.


Buenos días a todos :D

Finalmente he acabado la temporada 5 de teen wolf (en un principio no quería verla pero al final me la he acabado en dos días) y aquí traigo un final alternativo para la serie. El personaje de Theo particularmente me ha gustado bastante, así que he decidido hacer este Theo!centric para ver qué habría pasado si Kira no le hubiera enviado a hacer compañía a Adam Winchester. ¿A nadie le apetece hacer un crossover sobre eso? xD

Aquí dejo el fanfic. Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

Al final Theo había vencido. No había podido conseguir los poderes de la Bestia, pero en su lugar había descubierto a una quimera que se había mantenido oculta todo ese tiempo, una quimera capaz de ejercer control mental sobre aquellos que se encontraban próxima a ella. La quimera mantenía de día la forma de mujer, una mujer llorona y aterrada que ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que ocurría y que imaginaba que los tres doctores estaban únicamente en sus sueños. Algo así como una Tracy con menos experiencia. A Theo no le había costado acercarse a ella susurrándole palabras de ánimo. Lo había hecho con todos… Y con todos había funcionado.

La chica se había fiado de él, había decidido abrirle su corazón e ir hacia él corriendo y feliz de que finalmente alguien la comprendiera, algo así como una polilla acercándose a una luz hermosa que le promete no carbonizarla. Pero Theo no había tenido piedad, había sido una buena luz. Sus garras habían atravesado el cuerpo de la chica con facilidad y los poderes de ella poderes habían sido absorbidos satisfactoriamente. Mientras el cuerpo de la quimera caía al suelo sin vida, la mente de Theo planeaba la mejor manera de conseguir su último objetivo: quedarse con la manada de Scott.

No le costó demasiado.

Poder ejercer control mental sobre los demás era algo realmente útil.

Empezó reclutando a Liam, el beta que podría darle problemas si se enteraba de sus planes. Le encontró entrenando para un partido de Lacrosse y fue bastante sencillo citarle en las duchas para supuestamente hablar de su querida Hayden, recién convertida en mujer lobo. La siguiente fue la propia Hayden, atraída por un poseído Liam. El control mental que ejercía Theo sobre ellos se notaba únicamente cuando él se encontraba cerca y era tan sencillo, tan fácil dejar la pequeña semilla de control en sus mentes, que Theo casi se sintió estúpido por trazar un plan sobre ello.

Liam y Hayden le trajeron a Yukimura y tras ellos Lydia no tardó en caer también en sus garras. Mientras Theo se encontraba "intentando reclutar" a la pelirroja, apareció sorpresivamente Malia con una carpeta en su brazo y con la intención de que la otra chica le explicara unos cuantos ejercicios que no había entendido en clase. Theo se ofreció a ayudarla, por supuesto, al fin y al cabo tenía que mantener su imagen de buen chico aunque todos conocieran sus intenciones, y antes de que la chica coyote saliera corriendo hizo que Liam y Hayden la apresaran y la reclutó también.

En su manada (Theo no podía creerse lo bien que sonaba aquella combinación de palabras) se aceptaba a todo tipo de seres: hombres lobo, kitsunes, banshees y coyotes. Y también quimeras, por supuesto. Él mismo era una. Y Mason, el chico al que capturó y reclutó cuando se lo encontró leyendo en la biblioteca, otro. Tras ver aquello, Corey no tardó en unirse voluntariamente a su causa. A Theo no le gustaba aquel chico: demasiado desleal, tal como sí mismo. Pero aun así le aceptó y para evitar que le causara molestias, insertó también en él una semilla en su cabeza para poder controlarle, tal y como había hecho con todos los demás.

Pero no podía olvidarse de los humanos. Los humanos eran una parte importante del mundo, al fin y al cabo él mismo había sido humano. Fue por ello por lo que se encargó también de reclutar a Stiles, el hijo del Sheriff, el pobre humano que había sido poseído por un Nogitsune y había sembrado el terror en Beacon Hills. El reclutamiento de Stiles supuso un gran éxito para Theo. Cuando el humano se quedó de pie ante él, con la mirada perdida y la boca entreabierta, el líder de la manada que aun no poseía ojos rojos, aprovechó para usar aquello que había aprendido de la manada de Scott: clavó sus uñas en la nuca de Stiles y empezó a hurgar en su mente.

No sabía qué le había impulsado a ello, pero funcionó bastante bien.

Descubrió que Stiles y Scott habían empezado a descubrir qué era lo que estaba haciendo y habían trazado un plan para liberar a sus amigos de las zarpas de Theo. Bueno, Theo les deseaba buena suerte.

Usando a Stiles, le preparó una trampa de serbal a Scott… y acabó con su vida. Esta vez definitivamente, sin problemas secundarios, con una Melissa McCall influenciada por su control mental y creyendo que no había podido nunca tener hijos y un Sheriff Stilinski creyendo que la persecución y asesinato estaban contemplados dentro de la ley. Fue duro, Theo lo reconoce. Tuvo que esforzarse en controlar los movimientos de Liam mientras atacaba a su alfa, los de Kira mientras Scott le pedía que por favor se deshiciera de aquello que la estaba controlando y de Malia mientras se decía que un coyote sí podría vencer a un hombre lobo alfa.

Sus últimas bazas fueron las mejores: Lydia y Stiles, los humanos a los que Scott no podía herir. El alfa verdadero dejó de luchar en cuanto les vio… y Hayden, controlada por Theo, no dudó en acabar con la vida del lobo que la había creado. Theo consiguió por fin a su manada, consiguió aquello que tanto había deseado… y unos ojos anaranjados que el mundo pensaba que eran amarillos y él se decía a sí mismo que eran rojizos.

Aquello no era tan divertido como Theo había planeado.

Matar a Scott sí, por supuesto, pero los miembros de su propia manada hacían todo lo que les decía sin rechistar. Parecían muertos vivientes. Inconscientes. Incapaces de mantener una buena conversación. Aquello no era lo que quería Theo. Él quería que Stiles se mostrara leal y enérgico sin que tuviera que pedírselo. Que Mason le contara mil cosas sobrenaturales que había descubierto en vez de mantenerse de pie con la mirada perdida. Que Hayden y Liam se besaran pasionalmente sin que él tuviera que controlarles como si estuviera jugando con muñecas. Que Lydia se mostrara como una mujer rebelde, completamente diferente al ente medio ido que tenía delante. Quería que Malia se relamiera al verle entrenarse en vez de quedarse sentada ante él con apariencia adormilada. Quería que Kira llorara la muerte de su amado.

Fue por ello por lo que empezó a matarles uno a uno y a quedarse sus poderes. Los otros ni siquiera se asustaron al ver a sus compañeros caer muertos al suelo. Aquello tampoco le gustó a Theo, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Mató a todos y cada uno hasta que únicamente quedó Stiles ante él, el humano delgado, pálido e inseguro que ni siquiera parecía asustado del hombre que tenía la sangre de sus amigos en sus manos y en su ropa. ¿Qué iba él a sacarle a un humano? Nada. Fue por ello por lo que le mordió en el cuello con fuerza, para convertirlo antes de matarlo y poder ganar más fuerza.

Por supuesto, Theo ni siquiera podía convertir a sus camaradas.

Stiles quedó en el suelo, convulsionándose y desangrándose en silencio mientras su alfa de ojos amarillos lo observaba con una mueca de frustración.

Después de ello Theo se marchó. No quiso más manadas, no quiso más amigos y no quiso más compañía. Unos cazadores le encontraron en unas montañas cerca de Canadá y acabaron con su vida. Se sorprendieron de que el hombre lobo ni siquiera intentara defenderse, y más aun de que no recuperara su forma humana después de muerto. Theo había querido morir, había querido morir después de descubrir que todo por lo que había luchado siempre había sido algo insatisfactorio y humillante. Le había dejado vacío. Y le había hecho comprender que dejó morir a su hermana por nada, que se había aliado con tres monstruos asesinos por absolutamente nada y sobretodo que había destruido una de las manadas más interesantes por un gran e inútil "nada".


End file.
